How could this happen?
by RebekahKatelynGrace
Summary: When Mr and Mrs Curtis died they didn't leave behind 3 kids. What if they left behind 5? Everyone is normal ages, with the addition of 2 little sisters. Isabella is 4 and Scarlet is 1. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

When Mr and Mrs Curtis died they didn't leave behind 3 kids. What if they left behind 5? Everyone is normal ages, with the addition of 2 little sisters. Isabella is 4 and Scarlet is 1. Rated T for language.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own The Outsiders that belongs to the one and only SE Hinton. This chapter is pretty much based off Johnny Cade's little sister's story Our Last Night with our Parents.

**Chapter One**

**Darry POV**

"Darry, thank you so much for staying with the kids tonight. I know you wanted to go out with Charlotte but we can't exactly leave them on their own," my Mum laughed as she carefully applied her lipstick. We were sitting in her and dad's room as she got ready for their anniversary dinner. It was their 20th anniversary so Dad was taking her out to dinner. Usually they just got each other a card and some flowers but this year he wanted it to be special. Dad was in the bathroom giving my sisters a bath.

"It's fine mum. I really don't mind watching them. It's just that me and Char wanted to do something together before she went off to college," I say while helping Mum put on her earrings. She turns to me and kisses my cheek.

"Sweetie-pie I know that you two wanted some alone time, it's just that the kids can't stay alone at home all night. Pony's only 13, Issy's 4 and Scar's 1. And as much as I love and adore Sodapop, I just don't trust him with looking after them all at night." She explains as she puts on her heels.

"Mum…he should be fine for a few hours. They don't really need me." I complain, still trying to get out of this.

"Darry, they need you more than you will ever know" She sighs as she looks at herself in the mirror.

"How do I look?" She spins round to face me. She was wearing her purple dress with her pearl earring and necklace and charm bracelet with her silver heels.

"You look great Ma. So what time will you guys be back?" I ask as we head into the lounge room. There we found Soda sitting upside down on the couch with Pony sitting normally next to him and Issy lying down with her head in his lap, and Scar sitting on Issy's stomach. I swear, Pony is the only normal one of those 4.

"Around half 11. Sodapop Patrick Curtis! How many times do I have to tell you how to sit on the couch?" She says slapping Soda on the stomach. He yelps and – somehow – flips off of the couch and lands on all-fours facing towards the rest of us.

"Owww. Mama that huuuurt!" He whines as he rubs his thigh. Dad walks in and snickers, picking up Scarlet and placing her on the ground with her sippy cup.

"Your Mama get you again, Pepsi-Cola?" He says.

"Yeah…Why is it that when you do that she just rolls her eyes?" He says sitting on the couch the right way.

"Because I wear the pants in this house and get to do whatever I want to!" Dad laughs and tackles Soda. Ponyboy and Issy giggle and Dad looks over at them.

"You think that you two can just laugh and not get tickled? Get 'em Pepsi!" He and Soda tickle-attack Pony and Issy mercilessly. Mum comes out of the kitchen and finds them on the floor.

"Boys and Issy! What have I said about wrestling in the house?" She shouts at them. They jump apart and look like schoolboys (and schoolgirl) getting yelled at by the teacher.

"To not to." Dad says getting up and kissing Mum on the cheek. She playfully slaps him on the back of his head and points her finger at him.

"Then don't do it." She says going back to her room.

"I thought you wore the pants in the house?" I managed to say to dad in between laughs.

"Oh shut up!" He says laughing. Mum comes back with her purse and looks at the five of us.

"Now, dinner's in the oven. When the timer goes off take the roast out and let it cool for a few minutes. Soda, I want you in bed by eleven with no complaints and do not go out anywhere or watch anything on the television that you wouldn't watch when me and Dad are home. Pony, get your homework done, and be in bed by ten-thirty. Isabella needs to be in bed by eight at the latest. Make sure Scarlet is in bed by seven-thirty at the absolute latest and remember to warm up a bottle for her to go to bed with. All of you listen to what Darry says and do what he asks you to do, got it?" She finishes. The older three nod and mutter 'yes ma' and Scarlet squeals.

"You ready to go dear?" Dad asks her checking his watch.

"Yes. Come give me a kiss my darlings." She picks up Scar to give her a kiss goodnight. Soda, Pony and Isabella all jump up and give her a kiss on the cheek. I do too and she hugs me.

"Thank you Darry." She says in my ear.

"No problem Mum" I say as she carefully hands me Scarlet. Dad comes up to me and playfully hits me in the ribs.

"Now Darry, I realise that you might to, but please don't strangle your sibling's while me and your Mum are gone." He says laughing. I smile and slap him in the kidney. He and Mum wave goodbye and head out the door. I sigh and go over and sit on the couch next to Pony and Soda – who Issy is now sitting on – while still holding Scarlet. We all sat there until the timer went off and I got it out of the oven. I let it sit for a few minutes before serving out it and taking it out to the kids in the lounge. We eat – and take turns at feeding Scarlet – while watching TV until the clock turns to seven-thirty.

"Come on baby girl, time for beddy-byes" I tell Scarlet as I take her into the kitchen to warm up her bottle. She just merely looked at me and blinked. 'Yep', I thought to myself, 'she is definitely tired. I finished warming up her milk and took her and her bottle back to the lounge to say goodnight to everyone. The kid was so out of it, she was that tired. Soda took her and kissed her head

"Nighty-Night baby girl. See ya in the mornin'". He then passed her to Pony who kissed her cheek.

"Night Princess. See you in the morning." He then held her while Issy said her goodnight.

"Good night Scarwet. Love yew." She said as she almost squeezed the living daylights out of the poor child. I then took her back from Issy and took her to her room. I sat in the rocking chair in her and Issy's room and cradled her, feeding her her bottle and I rocked back and forth. By the time she had finished the bottle, she was already fat asleep so I kissed the top of her head and put her in her crib.

"Night baby girl" I whispered as I left the room. I went back to the lounge and noticed that the clock read eight pm.

"C'mon Issy time for bed." I prayed that I wouldn't have any dramas with her getting to bed. No such luck.

"Noooo. I don't wanna go to bed. It's too early." She whined. Oh for god's sake.

"Isabella Marie Curtis. If you are not making your way to bed on the count of three I'm gonna call Mama." I warned.

"One"

"Two"

"Thr-." At the last minute she scrambled off the couch and ran into her bedroom laughing. She is a crazy child. I sent an exasperated look towards Pony and Soda who in turn only raised their eyebrows and turned back to the TV. Gee, thanks for the moral support guys. In a huff, I turned on my heel and walked into her bedroom.

"Read me a storwy?" She asked. I was all set to say no – only cause she'd been naughty and all – but them she gave me the puppy dog eyes. You have never seen puppy dog eyes until you've seen Issy's. I sighed.

"Of course gorgeous. What will it be tonight?"

She grinned at me. "Winnie the Pooh!" She said while bouncing on her bed.

"Okay then." For her 4th birthday, Mum and Dad got her a pre-loved boxed set of Winnie-the-Pooh stories. This kid is obsessed with them now. I began to read. Before I was even halfway through the story, I looked down to see her fast asleep. Smiling to myself, I got up and tucked her in, placed the book back on the shelf and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I walked back out to the lounge room and sat down to watch some Perry Mason with my brothers. We watched until about ten o'clock.

"Ponyboy, time for bed" I say. He groans and looks at me.

"Do I have to?" He whines. I swear, sometimes he acts like a goddamned four year old.

"Yes. Now go before I call Mum." I threaten. Whenever I say 'I'll call Mum' Issy, Soda and Pony all jump up and do what I say. He jumped up and went to his room. I grunt and change the channel to Gunsmoke. After fifteen minutes Soda went to bed and I keep watching TV. I look at the clock and see it's midnight. I wonder where Mum and Dad are at and raise my eyebrows. I guess dinner took longer than they thought.

I fell asleep until I was woken by a loud bang on the front door. I groan and look at the clock. Maybe Dad forgot his keys again. I put on my robe and go get the door. I open the door and there's a cop there.

"What happened?" I ask, knowing that something was wrong.

"Are you Darrel Shayne Curtis Jr. son of Darrel Shayne Curtis Sr. and Sarah Marie Curtis?" He asks, his voice solemn.

"Yes. Did something happen to my parents?" I ask. He takes his hat off and looks me in the eye.

"Son, your parents were in a car accident tonight. They were driving across the train tracks when the boom gates were not working correctly. Their car was struck by a train. I'm sorry, Sir, they didn't make it. They were killed instantly. I need you to come by the hospital to identify the bodies." He said with sympathy in his voice.

"Oh my God" I say as I run my fingers through my hair. "No, no, no. oh, damn it all to hell. They were supposed to be home." I say as I begin to shake.

"Dawwy?" I hear. I turn and see Isabella standing there in her Pj's clutching her pooh bear. I go over to her and pull her close.

"What is it Princess?" I ask her. Oh god, how am I going to break this to my brothers and sisters?

"My head hurts." She says. She looks up and sees the policeman standing there in the doorway.

"Why is the police here?" She asks confused. I lean down so that I'm at her height.

"Issy, there was an accident with Mum and Dad. They aren't coming home. They were in a car accident and they didn't make it." I say as tenderly and gently as I can. Mum had always told me to be gentler with my sibling's. And now that they're gone, I really have to.

She backs away from me and starts to shake. "That's not funny Dawwy. Where awe they?"

"Baby, they aren't coming home." I tell her as I hold her. She struggles calling me a liar and then finally gives up. She breaks down in tears as sobs rack her small body. She keeps muttering 'no', 'please no!' until she falls asleep in my arms. I pick her up and walk back to the cop.

"Can I go in the morning? I need to be with my family." I ask him. He nods and drives away. I hear Scarlet crying from all of the noise and commotion, so I walk into her room and settle her down. As I'm holding her, I hear sobbing and whimpers coming from Pony and Soda's room. So, still holding the two now-sleeping girls, I go into their room. On Pony's bed I see the two of them huddled together sobbing. They must have heard the cop and woken up. They look up and stare at me.

"Darry they can't be gone! They should be home!" Soda wails as I go over to them, the girls still in my arms.

"You two, I'm so sorry. We'll get through this, I promise." I tell them, now holding all four of them.

"We're orphans. We'll get sent to different foster homes." Pony says miserably. No, no, no. No way. I will not let my little brothers and sisters be sent into state care. Over my dead body. I don't want to lose them. I can't lose them.

"No, no. I'll take care of you and Soda and Issy and Scar. All of you. Don't worry, I won't let us lose each other." I said as I hold my four siblings as we fell asleep together on Pony's bed.

**Author's Note:**

Hopefully it wasn't too bad for you all. If anyone is reading this please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **

When Mr and Mrs Curtis died they didn't leave behind 3 kids. What if they left behind 5? Everyone is normal ages, with the addition of 2 little sisters. Isabella is 4 and Scarlet is 1. Rated T for language.

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own anything except for Charlotte, Scarlet and Isabella. And the characters of Kelly and Katelyn. SE Hinton owns everything else.

**Authors Note:**

A great big THANK YOU to _Lilybelmae_, my one and only reviewer for ch 1. It was much appreciated. I'm really happy that you like them so much. Also, thank you to _dani-curtis-16_ for following and favouriting my story. This chapter's for both of you!

To the other 130 or so that viewed my story, I would love more reviews for this chapter. I really need to know if people are enjoying it or not. And yes, that includes you, brother dearest. I know you're reading this…so review!

Also, in case anyone else (apart from my brother) is confused, here are everyone's ages:

Darrel 'Darry' Shayne Curtis Jr.: 20 years

Sodapop 'Soda' Patrick Curtis: 16 years

Ponyboy 'Pony' Michael Curtis: 13 years

Isabella 'Issy' Marie Curtis: 4 years, going on 5

Scarlet 'Scar' Rose Curtis: 1 year

Enough with that, on with the story! Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

**Darry POV**

I opened my eyes just as the sun was rising. I looked around and noticed that all five of us were lying on Pony's bed. 'Why are we all here?" I thought to myself. Then, as if it were dropped onto me like a rock, I remembered the events of last night. Well, really, earlier this morning if you wanted to be all technical. Which I didn't. Mum and Dad were…gone. And never coming back. And now I was in charge. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. 'No!' I thought to myself. I can't cry now. I have to be strong for them. I slipped carefully off the bed trying not to wake them and gently placed Scar in between Issy and Soda. I saw Pony shift slightly and pull Issy closer to him, but he didn't wake up. I sighed to myself. They were all so young. Especially Issy and Scar. Issy wasn't even in school yet and Scar had just turned one three weeks ago. And Pony had just turned 13. In all honesty, he was just a kid. How was I going to do this?

I walked through the kitchen and glanced at the clock…6:51. It had been just 4 hours ago when I had been woken up to find that cop at our door. I collapsed on the couch and looked out the window. It was light out but it was pouring down rain. I felt that the weather matched my mood completely. All I wanted to do was go to sleep and never come out of my bedroom. Ever. I buried my head in my hands and thought about the grief in my heart of just losing my parents and the responsibility that now weighed on my shoulder for taking care of four kids. I had to remain focused on the tasks ahead of me.

The cop had given me the phone number of the funeral home who was meant to be handling the funerals, saying that I could call them after seven. When I looked at the clock I saw that it was 7.15. No point in putting it off then. I pulled the number out of my pocket and dialled.

"Moore Funeral Home."

"Hello…uh my name is Darrel Curtis and I was told by the police last night that you would be handling my parent's funerals."

"Yes, Mr Curtis, that is correct. We're very sorry for your loss. We need you to come down and work out the details of the arrangements."

"I have some things I need to work out at the house. Would this afternoon be okay?"

"Yes Sir, that would be fine. What time would suit you?"

Never, I thought. "Uh…is two o'clock okay?"

"Yes sir, that would be fine. We'll see you then. And again, we are so sorry."

"Thank you." I hung up the phone and walked back to the couch where I'd been sitting. I just felt like letting go there and then. But I knew that I had to be strong for my brothers and sisters. It was going to be hard enough for them without me breaking down in front of them. I had to be strong for them. I had to! Besides, Scar should be waking up soon and she's gonna have no idea what's happening.

Not long after I'd been sitting there I heard a knock on the door. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 7.30. Oh for crying out loud. I've just woken up to my worst nightmare come true, had to arrange for when to make the arrangements for my parents funerals and I haven't even had coffee yet. And I haven't even been awake for an hour yet!

"Coming!" I yelled. Shit, hopefully they didn't wake up. I wanted them to sleep for as long as possible. I chewed my lip and quietly headed to the door as quickly as possible. I opened it and saw a women in her late thirties and a man in his forties. They both wore black dress clothes.

"Can I help you?" I asked gruffly.

"We are with social services. I'm Susie Smith and this is Philip Gray."

"Uh, come in." I opened the door wider and stepped aside to let them in.

They looked around. The place was still a little messy from the week. I wished now that I had cleaned it. But obviously there were more important things on my mind. I looked at their faces to see what they were thinking but they showed no emotion. Typical Socs.

"Do you have somewhere where we can sit down to talk?" Philip asked.

"The kitchen." I said as I led the way.

I made some coffee and offered them both some but they both declined. I took a seat and sipped my coffee, letting the hot liquid fall back on to my throat.

"When is the funeral?" Susie asked.

"In two days."

"Would you like it if we picked your sibling's up after the funeral or can we pick them up from here the following day?" He was acting as if ripping families apart was all in a day's work and no big deal.

I stared at him. I couldn't help smirking as he leaned back kinda scared. I was only in jeans and a wife beater. I guess I must have intimidated him.

"What do you mean picked up?" I asked him slowly.

"Well, Mr Curtis, with your parent gone and no family, your siblings can't take care of themselves." Susie explained. Stupid socy bitch was acting as if I should have known that the two of them were going to come banging on the door at 7.30 in the morning.

"I thought I'd take care of them."

Susie and Philip looked at each other and they both laughed. "You're going to college, they can't go with you. You have a part time job, that won't put clothes on their backs or food on their plates. That won't pay the bills. You would have to turn college down. Why do that? You would have a chance to make something of yourself and then come back for your siblings. By that time, they should have nice families, who could give them everything and more. It would be best for all of you."

"I just lost my parents, and now you're telling me to give up my brothers and sisters too? Families, you said families. They would be split up?" I felt myself getting angry.

"Most probably yes." Philip said without emotion. Stupid soc.

"Not happening. Family comes before anything and everything else. I'll get a full-time job." I said.

They both sighed. "There's a chance they could get split up anyway. One wrong move and you could all be split up for good. You'd have the State breathing down your necks. Are you sure this is what you want?"

I just glared at them.

Philip handed me the papers. "Sign on this line. There will be a custody hearing in three days. It won't be easy."

I did as he said and signed the next 18 years of my life away. I led them out with the promise of seeing them on Wednesday. Just as they were leaving I heard Scarlet waking up, taking in her baby babble.

I walked into their room and saw the other three still sleeping, thank God. I walked over to her and she sat up with her arms in the air.

"Up." She demanded.

I picked her up and carried her across the hall into her and Issy's room. Her nappy definitely needed changing and I had to get her dressed as well. I changed her nappy and dressed her in a pair of her baby jeans and blue and yellow striped tee. It was a little chilly so I put her white cardigan and socks on her as well. I'd done the morning routine with her so many times before that it was just like clockwork. I softly combed her hair with my fingers and figured that it was good enough.

As I carried her into the kitchen, I glanced at the clock in the living room. 7.45. Being a school day, the gang would be over soon to take them to school. I really didn't wasn't to break the news to the but…well…someone had to. I also had to call the schools and let them know that they wouldn't be attending for the remainder of the week. And I had to call college and give up my scholarship. Damn, that really hurts. I put Scar in her highchair and gave her a bottle with apple juice.

I was cooking breakfast when Steve rocked up. He stumbled through the house and sat down at the table after patting Scar's head, who squealed in response, like he does every other morning. It wasn't until about 5 minutes of just sitting there that he realised that something was wrong. He just looked at me with a questioning glance. I sighed to myself, turning what I was cooking down low and sitting next to him at the table.

"Look, Steve, last night Mum and Dad…there was an accident and well, they didn't make it." I felt myself getting chocked up and took a moment to compose myself before looking back up at him. He just stared at me with his mouth open. I looked behind him and saw Dal and Johnny standing in the doorway wearing similar expressions.

"What the FUCK!" Dal yelled.

"Dallas shut the hell up. The other three are sleeping and I want them to get as much sleep as they can."

"What do you want us to do?" Johnny quietly asked.

"Can one of you please tell Two-Bit? I don't wanna have to say it again…"

"I'll go." And just like that, Dal was gone.

"They're all in Soda and Pony's room." I told the other two. They both quietly got up and headed into said bedroom. I called up Pony's school first.

"Carver Middle School."

"Hello. I'm Darrel Curtis. Um.."

"Oh Darrel. We just heard about your parents. How are you."

"As good as can be expected, I guess. I'm just calling in to say that Ponyboy Curtis won't be in school for the remainder of the week."

"That's quite all right Darrel. Thank you for that. Good bye."

I hung up the phone and looked for the other two phone numbers. I called up both McKinley Elementary (Issy's school) and Will Rogers High School (Soda's school) and let them both know that they won't be in for the rest of the week. Next was my turn. Except for me, I wouldn't be returning.

"Tulsa University. How may I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Darrel Curtis. I'm calling regarding my football scholarship."

"Oh Darrel. We just heard about your parents. Now, what is it that you're calling about exactly?"

"I'm giving up my scholarship to look after my younger siblings. Please give it to someone else."

"Well, good on you dear. It'll be a shame to lose you but you're doing a good thing. Have a nice day dear."

"I'll try. Thank you."

I hung up the phone and immediately felt like crying. But I had other things to take care of. I felt someone looking at me. I turned round to see Isabella looking at me round the door.

"Dawwy?"

**Authors note:**

I'm so sorry to leave it there! But it would've been far too long otherwise. Hope you liked it. Please review! Reviews make me happy and give me more motivation to update faster. Also, ideas. What do you want to happen in the story? Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **

When Mr and Mrs Curtis died they didn't leave behind 3 kids. What if they left behind 5? Everyone is normal ages, with the addition of 2 little sisters. Isabella is 4 and Scarlet is 1. Rated T for language.

**Disclaimer:**

I still don't own the Outsiders. I only own Charlotte, Scarlet, Isabella and the characters of Kelly and Katelyn.

**Authors Note:**

A big thank you to those who reviewed last chapter and favourite/followed my story. You guys rock!

_dani-curtis-16_: Glad you like it! And you'll be pleased to hear that Soda and Pony are in this chapter more. And I'm really happy to hear that you like it so much even though you generally don't like sis fics. Enjoy!

_Sam38418699_: Thanks baby bro! Glad you like it so much. As great as your ideas are, I don't feel that I'm a good enough author to do it. And it also doesn't fit onto my overall plan of the story. Thanks for favouriting/following me story too!

_Lilybelmae_: I'm glad you like it so much! I'm gonna try and update every day as seeing as we're on summer holidays over here in Aus J

To the other 160 readers who haven't reviewed, please review! Even if you don't like it! Constructive criticism makes me a better writer. So review! Please! Anyway, enough! Here's chapter 3!

**Last time:**

I hung up the phone and immediately felt like crying. But I had other things to take care of. I felt someone looking at me. I turned round to see Isabella looking at me round the door.

"Dawwy?"

**Chapter 3:**

**Darry POV**

"What's wrong Pumpkin?" I asked her gently.

"Whewre are Mummy and Daddy?" She asked. Poor baby was almost in tears. I walked over to her and picked you up.

"Why they're in heaven now Pumpkin" I said to her.

"Can they still see me?" She asked. I smiled to myself. I had asked the exact same when my Grandmother passed away when I was five. For once, I actually know the answers.

"Of course sweetie. They're always watching you and with you. They're like angels" I said, bouncing her up and down a little to make her smile a little.

"Anything else, Princess?"

"Whewres Scarwet?" Of course. What else would she want.

"She's in the kitchen having breakfast. Do you want something to eat?" I asked, hoping the answer would be yes. Regardless of our parents death, we still needed to eat.

"Yep. And Sowda and Powny awre awake too. They'wre sitting with Steve and Johnny."

"Oh that's good then. Wouldn't be easy to wake them up would it now?" I said while tickling her on her tummy where her pj shirt had risen a bit as I walked into the kitchen. Plopping her in the chair next to Scarlet I asked her what she wanted for breakfast.

"Peanut butter and honey on toast!" She practically yelled. God, the kid was like a mini-Soda.

"Wouldn't expect anything else, Peanut" I smiled at her. "Soda! Pony! Get your asses out here now!" I yelled, knowing that they wouldn't come out. They never do. They always just ignore you and pretend they didn't hear you.

"Issy, could you please go get them up?"

"Wike you do?"

"Yes please sweetheart"

"Okay!" She jumped off her chair and ran down to their room stopping at their doorway. She put her hands on her hips and faced the doorway.

"Soda! Pony! Dawwy says to get your asses out to the kitchen now!" She grinned cheekily at them and ran back to the kitchen and climbed back onto her seat. By that time I had finished her toast so she just grinned at me and dug into her toast.

"Isssy…" I warned

"What?" She looked up at me with peanut butter and honey all over her mouth.

"You know not to say that word"

"I'm Sowwy. But you just said it so I thought it was ok for me to" she said on the verge of tears. I swear, you just cannot punish her.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again ok? I won't punish you this time only because I said a naughty word too. Okay?"

"Okay!"

At long last, the other two emerged from their bedroom along with Steve and Johnny. Both looked miserable.

"Hey you lot. You want something to eat?"

Both nodded. "Toast" Soda said.

"You too Pony? What about you Steve? And Johnny? You guys want some?" Pony nodded.

"Nah I've gotta go. Later guys"

"Bye Steve"

"I'm gonna go see Dal"

"Ok Johnny. See you later"

We all sat down after I finished the rest of the toast and made Issy some more. Scarlet was getting restless so I got her out of her high chair and sat her on my knee bouncing it a little. But of course, being Scarlet she wasn't happy with that and kept getting into my food. So I had to move it onto the opposite side of my place at the table. Believe me, there's nothing more difficult than trying to eat while a 1 year old wants to get into your food too.

"So what now?" Pony asked.

"Well, I need to go and organise the proceedings for the funeral"

"I'll come with you" Soda volunteered. I was happy with that because I really didn't want to do it alone.

"I want to come too" Pony whined. He was at that age where he wanted to be treated like a teenager instead of a kid.

"Pony, I need you to stay here with Issy and Scar. They can't stay at home on their lonesome. And I also wanted you to write the obituary's for me."

"Okay" He agreed after thinking about it for awhile.

"Okay then. Let's go." Today was gonna be hard and I sure as hell wasn't looking forward to it.

**Authors note:**

I know it wasn't really finished. I'm sorry! I'm not entirely happy with this chapter and i know it's short, but I still wanted to give you something. The next one will probably be in Pony's POV so get excited! Please review! All of you!

Also, if you've read my profile recently (like since yesterday) you'll notice my little spiel at the end. If you haven't seen it, please do and put any suggestions you have in a PM or review. I need your help!

Love you all

RebekahKatelynGrace


	4. Author's Note: Please Read!

Sorry Everyone!

I know I've been really really REALLY bad and not updating in the past three weeks and all. It has been CRAZY! And now, I'm back at school (ughh). Not only that but I'm in year 12 (last year! woot!) and I've got musical until May.

Also, we've got really bad dial-up internet for the next two weeks and it won't let me post my new chapter. Which sucks, cos I've already finished writing it!

So, as a way of begging for your forgiveness, I will be publishing AT LEAST two chapters in two weeks time. Maybe even more!

I'm also going to publish a new story. It's gonna be a sister fic and I'm pretty sure she'll be a Curtis but I'm not yet sure. I have a poll on my profile for what her age should be. Please vote!

Love you all,

Bek

PS A big thankyou to all of my amazing reviewers. I will definatly reply to all of them in the next chapter.3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **

When Mr and Mrs Curtis died they didn't leave behind 3 kids. What if they left behind 5? Everyone is normal ages, with the addition of 2 little sisters. Isabella is 4 and Scarlet is 1. Rated T for language.

**Disclaimer:**

Yeah yeah the usual. Still don't own The Outsiders and probably never will.

**Authors Note:**

I am so sorry. I feel absolutely horrible for not updating for over a week and the sad thing is that I have no excuse other than I'm just really lazy. Sorry!

Thank you soooo much to my four beautiful reviewers. You guys are amazing! However. The sad part is that 395 people viewed my story since the last update. And only 4 reviewed! I really need your reviews people! They make me a better writer as well as showing me who actually is interested in this and why. Now for responses to my reviews:

**SpixAndSpex23 – **Thank you for reviewing. Sorry about the short length but hopefully this one will be better

**Puppylover27 – **Thanks for the great review! Really glad you're enjoying it.

**Lilybelmae – **I loved your idea! That's why I used it! Thank you!

**Reader K – **Soooo glad that you're loving it! And I think you're right!

Also, thank you to Maroon5Maniac for putting this story on alert!

A big thank you also to Lilybelmae for her idea of Scarlet and Issy pestering Pony. This chappie is dedicated to her. Now for the story. Please R + R!

**Chapter Four**

**Pony POV**

After Darry and Soda left, Issy went and sat down on the couch to watch Mickey Mouse. I grabbed Scarlet out of her high chair and placed her in front of her blocks in the lounge room. Then I went into my room to begin the obituary like Darry had asked me to.

I sat down at my desk and got a pen and paper out. And then I began to think. All of a sudden, I became overwhelmed. I just couldn't believe it. Just last night it seemed that mum and dad were here, playing around with us before leaving for their anniversary. And now they were gone. Forever. Just like that. And now Darry expects me to write about them? Why me? This is too hard. I cannot deal with this. But I have to. I mean, who else is gonna do it? Darry's too busy to do it. He's already got his hands full with the funeral and custody arrangements of us 4. And Soda. Well, he just wouldn't make it sound right. He just isn't book smart. And obviously Issy and Scar are unable to do it. So that just leaves me I guess.

I decided to stop thinking and just write the damn thing when I realised it had been about 45 minutes and that Mickey Mouse would be over soon. I decided to write a joint obituary, especially as I had no extended family to ask about their childhood. So I just started with when they met in high school.

I had been writing for about 15 minutes when I heard a slight giggling from behind our partially closed bedroom door. 'Oh God,' I thought to myself. 'Please hold them off for just another 15 minutes. Please.'

Unfortunately for me, they decided that now was the perfect time to come and annoy me. Why? Well, why not. They were probably bored outta their mind. Actually, when I say 'they' I really just mean Issy. As of late, Isabella has taken quite a liking to treating Scar like a real-live doll that she takes everywhere.

"Guess what Pony?"

"What is it Issy?" I asked as I turned around in my chair. Isabella had somehow managed to drag Scarlet by her hand while Scar's butt was still on the ground. I swear, this child never ceases to amaze me.

"Dawwy said God decided that he nweeded more angels up in heaven and that he fought Mummy and Daddy they were the best and now they're angels in heaven and they always watch us!"

"Is that so?" I asked, thinking about what she had said.

"Yup! Gotta go, Bugs is on!" She said and she practically zoomed out of the room.

It wasn't until she'd left that I noticed Scarlet had fallen asleep where Issy had dumped here when she first came in. Looking at her, I had to stifle a laugh. She was in the most uncomfortable position I had ever seen anyone in. EVER. And that's something when you've got Soda and Issy in your family.

She was almost in a forward split position, with her left leg in front and her right behind. Her body was then twisted around towards me with her head on it's side and her thumb in her mouth. I had to admit, she looked real cute like that.

I remember when Mum first told us she was pregnant with her about 18 months ago. I was 11 and a half, Issy was two-going-on-three, Soda was almost 15 and Darry had just turned 18. So, in all honesty, none of us really wanted another baby. We hated the thought. I guess we all were thinking that it'd be another Isabella. The thought of another one was just simply terrifying. But, when she was born, we all just fell in love with her. All of us boys immediately wanted to protect her and Issy…well, she just assumed role as carer. Issy takes Scar everywhere with her and Scar actually doesn't seem to mind. And, of course, everyone finds it adorable. Cause, well, let's just face it…it's just so Isabella.

I shook myself from my mini flashback and picked Scar up and cradled her in my lap. I thought back to what Issy was saying earlier. About how Dar said Mum and Dad were angels up in heaven watching over us. Then I looked over what I had started writing. I shook my head and crumpled it up with my free hand. What I had written resembled a biography of their lives together, not an obituary.

The thing is that over their lives, Mum and Dad were like the East-Side angels of Tulsa. Mum herself actually resembled an angel with her perfect face, curly blonde hair and deep brown eyes combined with her petite figure and caring personality. And Dad. He was great with kids and just loved life. I look down at Scarlet, Mum and Dad's baby lying in my lap asleep. She looked like a perfect angel, just like Mum.

I remember when we were flooded just after Scarlet was born. I think she was about a week and a half old. Despite having five kids, one of which that was not even alf a month and the other who was about three and a half, they both pitched in, joining the 'Mud Army' to clean up the whole East Side. They organised that army and encouraged all of us kids to participate. I was only 12 at the time, so I couldn't help much because it was deemed too dangerous most of the time. But Mrs Mathews, whose place was mostly unaffected, looked after me and the girls and kept us busy in her own street. Mum and Dad were praised and respected for their efforts in the aftermath of that flood by both sides of the tracks.

They were also really respected amongst the wider community as well. Dad volunteered as Football coach and Mum was always on hand to help out families whenever she could. Whether it was cleaning homes, looking after kids or making a casserole, if it vould be done and needed doing she was doing it.

As I thought of all of this, I realised that this was the Mum and Dad I wanted people to remember. Not as a couple who left their five children behind, but as the angels of our community; the people who led the Mud Army, the glue to our community. And I knew that they would be greatly missed.

**Author's Note: **I know it's short but another will be on the way shortly. The inspiration for this chapter came from our own Mud Army that arose from the Queensland Floods in 2011 and again this year. For those of you who don't know, from 25/1 to about 31/1 we've had crazy flooding in Queensland which is where I live. Please keep all of those affected in your thoughts and prayers. Many of them have just moved back into their homes only to be flooded again. So please remember!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **

When Mr and Mrs Curtis died they didn't leave behind 3 kids. What if they left behind 5? Everyone is normal ages, with the addition of 2 little sisters. Isabella is 4 and Scarlet is 1. Rated T for language.

**Disclaimer:**

I alone only own Scarlet and Isabella and other random characters that my mind has formed.

**Authors Note:**

A huge thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers who have stuck by me through my lack of updating. If I didn't answer your review in my last chapter that would be because they came after it was written. So they should all be answered here!

**EmMarie96 – **I'm really glad you're enjoying this! I've tried really hard to make the characters of Issy and Scarlet likeable and I love how you already like them so much. It's also good to know that I'm not the only one who gets such a small amount of reviews compared to views: p. here's another chapter for you!

**Peace – **Glad you like it so much! Here's another chapter for you too! Enjoy!

**Silvermoon10123 – **Really sorry to see that you were disappointed with the lack of update. I am sooo sorry! But here's a double update to make up for it!

**Guest – **Really disappointed that you thought it was cheesy. You only read the first chapter which wasn't entirely mine as I said in the disclaimer had you actually read it. I'm not so much upset that you called it cheesy, but rather that it was 1) without any justification or reasoning behind it whatsoever and 2) that you were too much of a coward to use your actual name. If you have an issue with a story, say what it is so that the author can actually do something about it.

Now, on with the story!

**Chapter 5**

**Darry POV**

Planning my parent's funerals and organising the custody arrangements were definitely the hardest things I had ever had to do. I felt kinda guilty for dragging Soda into this. No 16 year old should have to go through this. Then again, what 18 year old should either? It wasn't just emotionally draining, but physically draining as well. I was almost asleep at the wheel and Soda was conked out next to me. We were about five minutes away from home when I wondered how Pony was doing and if he and the girls were okay. Looking after those two was no easy task, but it was just plain difficult when you were in the middle of something important. In this case, Mum and Dad's obituaries. Hopefully, he did better than we did.

"Soda. C'mon lil' buddy. We're home now"

We had just arrived home and I was trying to wake up Soda.

"Mhhmm. Dar?" He blinked sleepily.

"Yeah lil' bro. We're home now. Time to go inside."

"Oh. Okay." He stumbled out of the car and went inside. I got out of the truck and followed, locking the truck's doors behind me.

The first thing I noticed when I walked inside was the quiet. Our house is never ever EVER quiet. Even when it's just us kids, Issy and Soda are always making a ton of noise. Looking around, I saw that Soda had pretty much just collapsed on the sofa and that Bella was fast asleep on the floor. Noticing the time, that made sense, seeing as it was her usual nap time anyway. I was actually secretly glad that she was asleep. It meant that she'd be a whole lot more co-operative tonight and tomorrow. And with the funerals being tomorrow, that was a big plus for me.

With those two accounted for, I headed down the hall to the bedrooms. If Issy was asleep, that meant that Scarlet should be too. I peeked into the girl's room but it was obvious to me that Scar wasn't in there. Both beds were made, the blinds were wide open, the window closed and the door was open too. I then continued down the hall to the boy's bedroom. Their door was shit so I opened it as quietly as I could and couldn't help but smile at what I saw. There was Pony curled up in his desk chair with Scarlet in his lap. Both were fast asleep. I crept over to his desk to see what he'd done. I didn't think he'd finish it but he did. And as I read it I couldn't stop the tear that escaped from my eye. He's summed up their life and their personalities perfectly. I put it down and grabbed the blanket from Pony and Soda's bed, throwing it over the two of them. I really really did not want any of them to get sick and with winter fast approaching extra precautions had to be made.

As I walked out of the bedroom and softly closed the door behind me, it occurred to me I would have to figure out what everyone was going to wear tomorrow. I knew my suit from Graduation would still fit me. Soda got a new suit last year for his semi so fingers crossed that that still fit him. 'Cause I knew I wouldn't be able to afford to get anyone new clothes or shoes or anything. Now Pony was definitely going to be the tricky one for this. I just hoped together he and I and maybe Soda would be able to work something out. And the girls would be easy to dress. Ever since I can remember, Mum had always taken us out to church every Sunday morning. So they had plenty of dresses and shoes and headbands that would be suitable.

I decided I would start with the easy ones: Scarlet and Isabella. I walked into their bedroom and over to Scars side of the closet. One of Mum's friends had gotten married last month and both Scar and Issy had been flower girls in the wedding. I knew for a fact that Issy's dress from that wedding but I knew Scar's did. The wedding was outside in the cold so I knew for sure she'd be warm as well.

Me and Soda had decided earlier today that we didn't want their funeral to be dark and depressing like the cliché. We wanted guests to wear white and colours, not black and brown and grey. We felt that black and brown wouldn't represent the people our parents were. And that they wouldn't want to be remembered that way.

After about five to ten minutes of frantic searching I finally found the dress I was looking for. The dresses top half was red and white stripe with long sleeve and a big grey bow. The skirt was the same colour as the bow and frilled out from the waist. I took it off its hanger and went over to the dresser. I opened Scar's drawer and got out a pair of black tights, black shiny mary janes and her little black velour cap with the little red bow on the side. I then took them all over to the little shelf under her change table. Now for Bella.

Isabella was going to be harder. Although she was still small, she had had a recent growth spurt so Mrs Mathews had sent over a whole lot of 'pre-loved' clothes (as Mum had called them) for Isabella to wear. So I had absolutely no idea what was in her of the closet. No time like the present I suppose.

After looking through all of these clothes I'd never seen before, I found an orange coloured Aztec print dress that looked like it would go to just below her knees. I took it off of its hanger and went over to the dresser. Placing the dress on the top of the dresser, I opened her drawer. After going through it for a bit I chose a peppermint coloured bolero cardigan, that was just enough to keep her warm. I then got out an orange coloured headband that had a three-flower cluster on the right hand side. I put that aside with the dress and cardi, along with a pair of silver brogue shoes with a little bow on the top.

Satisfied with my accomplishments, I then proceeded to Soda and Pony's room, being careful not to disturb the two sleeping kids. Frowning at them, I figured that the desk chair couldn't be too comfortable. Thanking the dear Lord above for my football training, I lifted Pony who was holding Scar onto their bed and covered them both with the blanket. I then picked up Scar's dummy from the desk and clipped it onto her top, placing the soother in her mouth. I smiled to myself as Pone just rolled over and pulled Scar closer to him, like a child would a teddy bear. Scarlet merely just continued sleeping and sucking her dummy.

With those two dealt with, I went over to the boy's wardrobe. I opened it and immediately spotted Soda's suit, complete with pants, top, tie and jacket; hanging on a hanger at the back. I grabbed the hanger and hung it on the door. I then got on the floor and searched through the massive pile of shoes to find his black canvas. I finally the pair and placed them behind the door.

Pony was next. I figured he could get away with wearing his black skinny jeans that were worn for church and church only. I went over to their dresser, opened his drawer and found them at the back. I took them out and placed them on the dresser. I then opened Soda's drawer and found a white dress shirt that no longer fit Soda but would be fine for Pony. I then got Soda's old suit jacket that also no longer fit him out of the closet and put it on the dresser. Finally, I found his black chucks and put them with Soda's.

Now for my turn. I went into my bedroom and got out my suit and hung it on my doorknob. I then got my dress shoes and put them behind the door. Finally, I was done. I lay back on my bed, taking in the wonderful peace and quiet. Which lasted for about 5 seconds, when I heard a crash that seemed to come from the living room. Just as I was getting up I heard a combination of a bump, yell and curse from Soda who must've been woken up. When I reached the living room, I saw Soda awake and on the floor. I figured that he must've been so startled from the crash that he fell of the couch (that'd be the bump I heard) and he must've yelled a curse as he did so. I soon figured that the cause was that Issy had accidentally bumped the keys bowl off the table when she got up. Two clues gave this away. One being that the bowl was on the floor upside down with the keys sprawled around it. The second was that she was standing there, looking at me with huge tear-filled eyes.

"Oh Bella baby, what happened" I cooed. Mum had always told me from the day Soda was born to be gentle with my siblings.

"I-I wokes up a-and I w-wanted to watch Mickey but I f-forgot I fell asleep under the table a-and w-when I-I gots up I bumped the table!" She cried and latched onto me, burying her head in my shirt.

Soda turned the TV onto Mickey, picked up the bowl and put the keys into it and then crawled over to rub Bella's back. After a few minutes she had stopped crying and was watching Mickey. Soda had disappeared so I decided to go sit on the couch with Bella in my lap.

The last thing I remembered was getting lost in the land of Mickey Mouse and friends with my still-sniffling four year old sister cuddled in my lap.

**Author's Note:**

Wow! That was a long one. Not completely happy with it but I don't think it was terrible or anything. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **

When Mr and Mrs Curtis died they didn't leave behind 3 kids. What if they left behind 5? Everyone is normal ages, with the addition of 2 little sisters. Isabella is 4 and Scarlet is 1. Rated T for language.

**Disclaimer: **

Still don't own the Outsiders and probably never will. The girls are mine though.

**Authors Note:**

Yes. I know. I am a terribly horrible person for not updating for over a month. But I'm sorry! I got so many more followers too! Yay! Thank you bunches to my beautiful reviewers. This is for you! Also, I have a poll on my profile page for a poll on my new story. Please vote on it! Pretty pretty please!

**beckyboo10 – **sorry for not posting so soon! And I'm the same, I love sister stories so much! Hope you like it!

**yogi16 – **yeah didn't mean for them to drag on…sorry! They should pick up a little more now though

**Lilybelmae – **no one seems to have complained thank goodness! I have no idea what was or wasn't in, it's kinda out of habit really!

**EmMarie96 – **so glad you like it! Thank you for your prayers, they mean a lot. And thank you for the compliment! I actually use spell check :)

**Peace – **unfortunately the boring parts are necessary but I'll try have more exciting parts

New favourites: **The Songbird Still Sings, britt1999, **and **moonlight phoenex101. **

New followers: **the songbird still sings, beckyboo10, britt1999, **and **jennaaelizabeth. **

Thanks to everyone who either favourited, followed or reviewed. I love you guys so much! Story time now!

**Darry POV**

I woke up the next morning with the stiffest neck and back I think I've ever had in my entire life. I opened my eyes and immediately saw why – I'd fallen asleep on the couch in a sitting position. Glancing at the clock I realised that I had to get up now if I was ever gonna get everyone ready in time for the funerals. The funerals… I didn't even want to think about that right now. I looked down at Issy sleeping peacefully in my lap. You could still see the tear stains from yesterday on her face. I didn't really want to waker her up but knew I had to.

"Issy? Issy time to wake up now sweet heart" I said down near her ear, while pushing her hair away from her face.

"Dawwy?" She asked, her eyes fluttering open.

"Yeah sweetheart. It's time to wake up".

"Okay. Does I go and wakes everyone else now?"

"Great idea Princess. I'll go get brekky okay?"

"Yay! Pancakes?"

"Of course sweet pea. They're all in Pony and Soda's room, okay?"

"Okay".

I smiled to myself as I saw her run off. She was too cute.

**Soda POV**

The one thing I hate most about this room compared to my old one is the side of the house its one. Who the hell designs a house where the bedroom window faces the sunrise? I go through this every night I come in late. I went out with Steve last night just to forget about some things and it really helped. I came home to Darry and Bella asleep on the couch and Pony and Scar asleep on our bed. Si just kinda jumped right in with Scar in between us. And didn't close the curtains. Which I regret right about now.

Just as I was thinking this, I could have sworn I heard giggling. I figured it was Bella being sent in to wake us up. I figured I'd just fake sleep and then attack her. Just like every other mornig since she could walk.

Suddenly I felt a little body flop onto me and a very loud and giggly 'wake up sleepy-heads!'

Smiling to myself, I rolled over and faced her back.

"Raaahhhh!" I pounced on her and attacked her with tickles.

"Aah! No stop! Please! Stop!" she begged. I did. Pony merely groaned while Scar babbled.

"Pony Pony Ponyboy! Time to get up! Now!" Issy practically screamed in his ear".

"Ugh Bella I still need my hearing" he complained as he woke up. She just laughed, which then caused Scar to laugh. We're such a crazy bunch.

It was at that exact moment that Dar decided to come in.

"Gosh Belle, I ask you to wake them up not take away their hearing." The girls just laughed.

"They're crazy", I told Dar while making the hand motion and pointing at them.

"I not cwazy!" Belle foolishly argued.

"oh yes you both are" Dar laughed as he scooped Belle up in one arm and Scar in the other. "Come on you two, time to get dressed".

"Breakfast first! Breakfast first!" You-know-who demanded.

"Geeze Belle, we're right here" Pony grumbled. I just laughed and whacked his head.

"oh that's for sure missy. No way are you having pancakes in your good clothes."

I smiled to myself as I watched Dar carry the girls off to the kitchen. We were gonna be okay. And that's what mattered.

**Authors Note**

Sorry it was so short. I'll try and update again sometime this week. In the meantime, please review! And vote on my poll!

Until next time, love you all,

Rebekah-Katelyn


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **

When Mr and Mrs Curtis died they didn't leave behind 3 kids. What if they left behind 5? Everyone is normal ages, with the addition of 2 little sisters. Isabella is 4 and Scarlet is 1. Rated T for language.

**Disclaimer: **

Still don't own the Outsiders and probably never will. The girls are mine though.

**Author's Note:**

Yes I know I am a horrible person and I am sososo sorry! But here I am 6 months later and we're finally at the funerals! Yay!

I'd also like to thank all of those **positive **reviewers. And can I just say…if you don't something nice to say don't say anything at all unless it is positive criticism. I'm serious. For someone who is currently failing English, writing does not come easily to me. So if you have some positive criticism, that's definitely going to be appreciated. But if all you're going to say is negative and not even helpful then don't even bother.

**Peace: **A big thank you for your review. Sorry it has taken so long to get an update, life has been CRAZY!

**MarySueH8er: **Firstly, the site is called _FanFiction_. The key word being fiction – it's not real. It doesn't have to be the same as the book. I'm not writing a sequel, I'm writing fanfiction so if I want there to be 2 sisters there will be because it's my story. And as you're not S.E. Hinton, I don't see where you get the right to decide what does and doesn't 'go'. And the title isn't the most important part of it. And the meaning behind it is how could something like this happen to them not how it actually happened you nut-job. And thirdly, you are a guest. Therefore you are either not a writer and therefore have no fanfiction account, or you are too much of a coward to use your username. And lastly, it's not a Mary Sue so ping off.

**FireGoddess101: **First of all, thank you so much for your kind review. After having received my last review from a hater, I had lost all motivation to continue. But when I received your review, I realised how I shouldn't let one person get to me so much that I stop writing. Therefore, this chapter is dedicated to you! Thank you so much!

Also, a hugely massive thank you to my new story followers: **Lupul632**, **MuffinPants**, **FireGoddess11 **and **firegirl97 **

Also thank you to **FireGoddess11** for favouritng this story, following me and favouriting me

And a final thank you to **MyaLuv4eva **and **Evangeline Tiana** for following my community.

Thanks so much people and please vote on the poll I have on my profile. And now for the long awaited story! This chapter is where they're getting ready for the funerals so the next one will be the actual funeral.

**Darry POV**

It was a massive relief to see the kids interacting with each other like normal. It was like a sign to me that everything was gonna be ok and that we will get through this together. We're a family and we will be ok. I can feel it. I know we will.

Anyway, so I was carrying the two girls into their room to get them ready for the funeral. This was no small task, let me tell you. I am almost certain that both my little sister have been fed a sugar-based diet their entire lives. No joke. They have no idea on what it means to Stay Still. No concept. At all. I feel so sorry for Bell's teacher. The poor women.

So I brought them into their room and sat them both on Bell's bed. I was so glad that I had chosen their outfits yesterday otherwise we would have been doomed for this morning. But before I got Belle ready I figured it would be wiser to put Scar in her crib where she could safely play with some of her toys and I wouldn't have to worry about her while my back was turned. So I gently put her in and then turned to Belle. She seemed to be a little calmer, which was definitely a good thing. It meant that she would be easier to get ready which meant we may even get to the church on time. Which would be good, I figured.

So I helped her in her dress, gave her the cardi to put on and sat her on her bed to do her shoes. Almost done. Now for her hair. And that's where I realised all the time in the morning went. Birds nest wasn't enough to describe what her hair looked like. I suppose I'd never really noticed it but Bella took the term 'bed hair' to all new levels. After about 15 minutes I finally managed to have it all combed out and knot free. Then I brushed it so that her golden curls fell around her face, framing it like a picture frame. I then gently placed her headband on her head, kissed her and sent her to watch _Sesame Street. _Now for Scar.

I went over to her crib and smiled at what I saw. There is nothing more adorable than an already cute 1 year old playing with a teddy bear that used to be your own and talking to it and cuddling it like you used to. It brought back so many memories…memories that I didn't have time for. So I quickly, but gently, grabbed her out of her crib and layed her down on the change table. I stripped off her clothes from yesterday, chucked them (along with Issy's) into the basket and changed her nappy. I then put on her tights, dress and shoes. Finally I gave the little amount of hair she has a quick brush through and fitted her little hat on top. Perfect.

I took her out to the lounge room and placed her in her little play pen that dad had built when I was a tiny tot. I then proceeded to go into the boy's room to check on how they were going. Just as I reached the door and was about to turn the knob, the door flung open and they stepped out, both already dressed.

"You guys ready?" I asked as gently as I could.

Both nodded. So I then went to get myself dressed.

**Author's Note**

Sorry it's so short! But I promise that the next update won't be another 6 month wait Life has been extremely hectic but it's finally died down a bit. It's taken a bit to get used to being a senior in grade 12! Plus I had a break-up, I turned 17, got myself an amazing and incredible boyfriend and finally to top it all off my mother's has been diagnosed with acute dementia and isn't expected to survive the year, so I'm now my little bros 'mum'. So it's been busy! But I promise that I'm back now so be expecting more updates soon! Don't forget to vote on my poll and UPDATE!

Until next time, love and kisses

Rebekah Katelyn Grace xx


End file.
